


Dependency

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they are hiding in caves and foraging for food, Severus finds Harry's brutish way of handling things is far less annoying. Also Harry is now Harry instead of Potter. Severus notices these things meticulously, occupies his mind with counting and categorizing every little detail of their... of his new life. Everything makes up neat and tidy charts in his head and so it is easy to simply store away little observations about Harry and his changing opinions and observations, as if they were no more relevant than the shift of tree composition as they head north-west. Severus observes and functions and does not say much. He attempts to maintain as much of his old self sufficiency as possible, refusing to be grateful to Harry for this...for being alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependency

Now that they are hiding in caves and foraging for food, Severus finds Harry's brutish way of handling things is far less annoying. Also Harry is now Harry instead of Potter. Severus notices these things meticulously, occupies his mind with counting and categorizing every little detail of their... of his new life. Everything makes up neat and tidy charts in his head and so it is easy to simply store away little observations about Harry and his changing opinions and observations, as if they were no more relevant than the shift of tree composition as they head north-west. Severus observes and functions and does not say much. He attempts to maintain as much of his old self sufficiency as possible, refusing to be grateful to Harry for this...for being alive.

One day though, he is grinding some tree bark into a powder and he finds his hands have lost their strength. Harry finds him collapsed a few hours later, and nonchalantly picks up the older man and carries him to the relative shelter they've been camping out in. Severus tries to speak, to tell Harry that he doesn't need to be carried, that what he really needs is for that damn bark to be powdered, but no words come out. He manages to communicate with Harry by writing in the dust on the ground and Harry gathers up his supplies and easily crushes that bark that had given Severus so much trouble, with seamless ease.

They have to communicate via writing for a while, until Severus can direct Harry to collect the things needed to make a potion to regain his voice with. Then they have to work together, Harry doing the bits that require strength and Severus those that require precision. Severus hates the helplessness, or maybe he doesn't.

He tries to remember the last time someone took care of him and he has a vague recollection that possibly it was his mother but he scorned her help and wanted to do everything on his own. He likes the rough way that Harry helps him, without the concern that so offended him with his mother. He gets better of course, and Harry has no reason to handle him anymore, but he sort of misses it. He finds himself wanting Harry to take hold of him.

Weakness is an addiction, he reminds himself... an addiction that landed him here, hiding from the world because of his former need for loss of power. No his mother was not the last one to control him. The last person to control him was HIM. Severus feels his body stir in memory, of the sweet release of powerlessness. He longs to be taken over.

He recalls hearing people compare Harry to HIM and he goes back over the comparisons and thinks that those people are wrong but perhaps that there are certain connections. Connections he hopes exist. Connections he sees in the cold in Harry's eye when he confronts things. Sometimes Severus thinks he should just see, see if maybe... but no. Severus has too much pride for that. He will not ask. It is not that he fears Harry leaving. He has always suspected Harry would leave in the end. But he doesn't want to have Harry leaving because of that. So he waits and he watches and he thinks sometimes about the way that Harry roughly handles things and the possibility of pent up frustration... frustration he wishes could be channeled. Severus is too proud to ask though... too proud to try.

At first he thinks he has merely gone weak in dreaming, as Harry's hands roughly grope at his body and insistently bruise his lips. He thinks he will wake, just before the good part, and find Harry sleeping a few feet away. But he does not wake up and Harry is brutishly tearing at his clothes, mouth terrorizing and tantalizing the flesh in the way that only the young can. With need. Severus does not fight him, as he can tell Harry expected by the look of surprise in his eyes when he realizes that Severus is aware and not angry but in fact aroused There is only a moment's surprise though before Harry decides not to question his luck and he holds onto Severus hard with one hand as a murmured spell undresses them.

Severus wonders if Harry will live up to his hopes about him momentarily, before he is distracted by Harry's rough hands pulling him, moving his head towards Harry's already aroused manhood, gripping his head by his hair and burying it in his crotch. Severus is having his mouth fucked my Harry Potter and the only thing he can think is: more. He stores this fact away like the amount humidity of the night, categorically, and he hopes that there will be many more encounters to file next to it.


End file.
